Sunny FishCake Fluff
by aznlolienvazn
Summary: A series of moments of two dreamers. NaruHina. Series of Unrelated Ficlets. Ongoing. [Update varies.]
1. Tag

**Sunny FishCake Fluff**

Ch. 1 "Tag."

**I don't own _Naruto_, if I did, it would be a fail!**

**A/N:** Starting to write again.

*DATTEBAYO*~*DATTEBAYO*

* * *

Out of the blue, the stressed teens of Konoha decided to play a friendly game of tag. The whole purpose was to not think of or do anything concerning the shinobi life and indulge themselves in a simple children's game.

Naruto huffed as he was '_it_' and nobody was in sight for him to tag. His sole mission was to get back at the one who made him the pariah, but she, like everybody else hid from him.

He was going to make her pay.

Because of the stupid condition of this game that Ino proposed about tagging somebody by kissing them, being the type of girl she is, it was the same round of people always being the tagger. She wasn't specific in where to kiss the other person, but it would've been awkward kissing anybody else than their partner.

He knew that when his partner was kissed on the cheek by Kiba, Naruto felt so peeved that he was about lunge at him and barrage his face in, but her sudden hold of his hand calmed him down.

At least, until she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He thought it was for reassurance until he saw everybody running away from him and she pulled herself from his grip, an apologetic smile on her face.

Grumbling under his breath, he decided to sit down on the floor cross legged and focus on filling himself with Nature chakra, breaking one of the conditions to the game.

Cursing to himself, he found himself filled with rage when he only felt one chakra signature in the vicinity where the game was being held. They had ditched him and his partner behind.

It was then that in the back of his head he heard a tiny, Sasuke-like voice sneering at him and his idiocy. A small smirk formed on his lips as he silently thanked his other teammates, dispelling the Sage mode that resulted in gathering Nature chakra, and began to stalk on his prey he had located.

Silently tiptoeing and masking his chakra, he found the familiar shade of dark indigo crouched just behind a bush, oblivious on the disappearance of the other players despite her clan's ability. She was never really one to break the rules unless it was necessary.

He neared her from behind, catching the tremble of her legs from exhaustion. Naruto licked his lips and placed his hands on her shoulder.

She flinched and gave a small gasp as she turned to face him.

Naruto leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, pulling back quickly before he gave her a wink.

"Tag, you're it."

* * *

Thanks for R & R~!


	2. Cows go 'Moo'

**Sunny FishCake Fluff**

Ch. 1 "Cows go '_Moo_.'"

**I don't own _Naruto_, if I did, it would be a fail!**

**A/N:** Two chapters just because.

*DATTEBAYO*~*DATTEBAYO*

* * *

Hinata adored cows.

She didn't have a definite reason to the strange affection, but she found cows to be adorable.

She especially adored the cows on the milk carton that belonged in the fridge of her friend Naruto.

The image of the cow grazing grass on a milk carton struck her funny. It was different from the typical bland cartons that held only information about the benefits of milk. It made sense for a cow to be on a milk carton because they produced it, but the fact that the cow is simply eating grass made her feel as if she too can have such a simple life.

She gave a saddened smile at that thought. Now that she had proven her worth, she became the official heiress to the Hyuuga clan; because of that, she rarely had any time for herself.

Hinata stopped her smiling and looked up, catching Naruto grinning a lop-sided grin by the doorway.

She flushed at the thought that he was there watching her giggle strangely at the image of a cow.

"What'cha got there?" Naruto walked towards her, taking a seat next to her at his table. "You looked like you were having fun."

"C-cow." Hinata felt her blush creep all through her face as Naruto began to laugh. He turned to her and gave her a pat on the head.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." Naruto began to stand but he felt a hand grab his and pulled him back down.

"We can't! Not yet!" The flustered Hyuuga nearly shouted as she blushed even more, realizing she had just taken the hand of her crush.

It was her mission to distract Naruto while the rest of their friends planned a surprise birthday party. They chose Hinata to be the distraction for many reasons, but the heiress felt that it was because of her inability to lie.

Naruto looked at her startled before laughing again. "What's with you?"

"U-um," Hinata bit her bottom lip and caught sight of the milk carton she had been admiring earlier. "N-Naruto-kun! Look a cow!"

She mentally kicked herself as she paled. She made herself sound like such a fool.

"Fancy that, there is a cow." Naruto looked amused at the object she had pointed. "I never noticed it before."

He picked up and brought closer to him so he can get a better look at it. "It's so carefree―just there, eating grass like nobody's business."

Hinata was curious at his tone and looked at his face. His eyes were sparkling, but not like they do when he was determined, excited or happy. It was sparkling because of some tears being held back.

She recalled that they were still holding hands and gave a reassuring squeeze on his. "I thought the same thing. I want myself to be as carefree as it, but I wouldn't give away my life for simplicity."

Naruto gave her one of his rare smiles, the soft one that held many emotions. When Hinata turned to face the only clock in his apartment, he found the smile slipping into a thoughtful pout. _Why is it so easy to open up to Hinata_?

Hinata jolted out her seat, startling Naruto. "We have to go!"

"O-okay?" Naruto found himself feeling disappointed when Hinata let go of his hand.

He followed her to Ichiraku's where Hinata had told him his friends were expecting him when she suddenly came by to his house.

"You go in first." She motioned, eliciting a raised brow from him.

"Why?" Naruto looked at the strangely closed store. "What's going on?"

"Go on." She urged, placing a hand on his back near the shoulder blades. "Trust me."

She blinked, surprised at her words and began to grow sanguine in the face.

"Like I didn't before." Naruto smiled, taking a hold of her hand. "Tell you what, let's go in together."

Hinata could only nod, not being able to trust her speech.

And so they entered the store together, reacting equally at the sudden shouts, noises and confetti being thrown their way.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO_!"

He blinked before he gave his widest grin. "Thanks guys!"

Throughout the small gathering of his close friends, Naruto couldn't help but gaze at Hinata, wondering why she was so extraordinarily different.

* * *

Thanks for R & R~!


End file.
